


A Walk Down Memory Lane

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dissolving, Fair amount of historical basis, Holocaust, Human Names Used, M/M, Nightmares, Not sure how accurate it is, Set right after the 2nd World War, Still countries, This is gonna be dark, Violence, slight headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Angels please just keep on fightingAngels don't give up on me todayBecause the demons, they are there, they just keep hidingAnd inner demons don't play by the rulesPrussia's past is dark. It's riddled with pain, and war, and sadness. Luckily, the 2p's are there. They help carry the crushing weight of these dark times. But . . .what if the 2p isn't enough? What if the weight is too much for them to bear? What happens then?
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), France & Spain & Prussia, Germany/Italy
Kudos: 3





	A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! Real fast, before we start, this is going to be dark. At least, that's the goal. So if you are sensitive please don't read.
> 
> Also, before I decided on a title, I asked my sibling and dad for help. Here were some of my favorites XD  
> Gilbert Beilschmidt and the Dreamscape fo Nope  
> Gilbert Goes to the Forest  
> Gilbert Beilschmidt and the Trippy Dream Sequence  
> Gilbert Beilschmidt and the Scary Dreamscape
> 
> So .. . yeah XD On with the story!

They woke up to the sound of screaming. Shrieks and moans of pure, undulated pain and terror. A banging sound was heard from Gilbert’s room and the screams redoubled. Everyone lept from their beds, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. Francis, Matthew, Antonio, Feliciano, and Ludwig.

Ludwig was the first to burst into the room, followed closely by the others. Fear was thick in the air, gripping their throats and making it hard to breathe as they watched Gilbert thrash on the bed. The albino was sweating, though his covers had been thrown off, leaving him exposed to the cool night air of late fall.

Ever the first to spring into action, Ludwig rushed to his brother’s side Though he tried his best to mask it, fear marred his face and his hands shook as they found purchase on Gilbert’s shoulder, “Gilbert! Gilbert, wake up!”

And just like that, as if by magic, Gilbert was still. His limbs dropped limply back to the mattress. But his face didn’t lose the look of complete and utter horror that marred it. And, he showed no signs of waking up. The nation began to moan softly, the sound filled with fear, and his body was wracked with tremors.

Francis was the first to break the silence that followed, voice soft, “Mon Dieu . . .what . . .?”

He trailed off uncertainty. Matthew picked up, voice shaking ever so slightly, “What was that?”

Ludwig was silent for a moment, then, “I . . .I don’t know.”

Feli came and kneeled beside Ludwig, enveloping him in a tight hug. Though Ludwig tried his best to hide it, Feli could see his fear in the way his hands shook, his breathing quickened, his eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

“Should we maybe . . .”

Toni trailed off as well. He didn’t _know_ what they should do. But something about this . . .it didn’t seem normal. Gilbert didn’t get nightmares like this. Even if he did, usually Ludwig’s voice and touch was all it took to wake him up.

Without warning, a soft hiss permeated the silence. They looked away from Gilbert and around in confusion, then Feli gaped. His eyes locked on a slowly appearing figure and he pointed to it wordlessly. They all watched as the figure faded slowly into existence. Ludwig’s eyes narrowed and he stood up, “You.”

2p!Prussia smiled nervously and held out his hands as if to say, ‘me!’ Then, he looked around. His eyes traveled to Gilbert’s prone form and his face fell. He mouthed a curse. Ludwig’s eyes narrowed further and he strode around the bed quickly. In a flash, he had 2p!Prussia by the collar of his shirt, “You! What did you do to him?!”

The poor boy picked desperately at the hands on his shirt, feet waving as he tried to find purchase on the ground. His eyes were wide with fear and his hands trembled as he began to sign desperately.

“I don’t know what you are saying!” Ludwig growled in frustration.

“Ludwig!” Feli said exasperatedly, “Let Klaus down!”

“What if he tries to run? He obviously has the information to help Gilbert. If he runs we won’t be able to get that!” Ludwig protested, not looking away from the scared boy he held.

Feli eyed the timid nation, “Yeah . . .don’t think that’s going to happen.”

Ludwig glowered, but had to admit that Feli had a point. Poor Klaus was shaking like a leaf in a wind, his face was pale with fear, and he looked about ready to cry. All-in-all, he painted a pretty unthreatening picture. Slowly, Ludwig nodded , “Fine. But if he tries anything . . .”

He let the threat hang, eyeing Klaus. Said nodded quickly to show he understood and Ludwig reluctantly let him drop. Klaus scurried back a few steps, rubbing the back of his neck where the fabric of his shirt had cut into the skin, and seemingly trying to look as unthreatening as possible. Ludwig flooded his arms, stance imposing, “So. What’s going on? What’s wrong with my brother?”

On cue, Gilbert gave a cry of pain and fear and his arm jerked, before he once again fell silent. Ludwig bit his lip, then wiped the worry from his face. Klaus tapped his foot, then clapped once to divert everyone's attention back to him. Then he made a sign like he was writing in the palm of his hand, eyes questioning. Matthew was the first to pick up on what he needed.

“Paper and pen?” 

Klaus nodded enthusiastically. Toni frowned, “Why . . .oh. You’re mute, huh.”

Klaus nodded sheepishly. Feli smiled and moved to grab a notepad and pen from Gilbert’s dresser, then handed it over, “Here you go.”

They waited patiently as Klaus wrote something out. After a minute, he gingerly handed the paper to Ludwig, still wary of the burly country. Ludwig nodded a curt thanks and began to read it out loud, “First off, I’m not 100% what’s going on. I have a good idea, but I could be wrong.”

“How reassuring.” Francis deadpanned. Klaus gave another sheepish smile and Ludwig continued.

“Alright, I’m sure you are all aware of what the 2p’s do?”

Everyone nodded.

“Well, sometimes there’s too much negative history for even _us_ to handle. And, as you know, Prussia has had a of negative history, especially recently. On top of that, I am not the strongest of 2p’s. So, I think everything became too much for him to handle. And when that happens, well. . . you’re looking at the result.”

Everyone, albeit Ludwig, stared at Gilbert. The nation's mouth was moving like he was speaking, but to sound escaped. Tears tracked down his deathly pale cheeks.

“He’s gone into a comatose kind of state. Completely unresponsive, impossible to wake up. If I had to guess, he’s trying to work through his biggest fears and demons from his past.”

Ludwig finished reading and silence followed. The atmosphere was heavy and solemn. This time, it was Matthew that broke the silence, “So . . .what can we do to help?”

Klaus started in surprise. He tilted his head curiously, red eyes questioning.

“Of course we want to help!” Francis scoffed in response to the obvious inquiry, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder, “Gilbert’s our friend. And friends help each other.”

The others chimed in with their agreements. Ludwig nodded, “There has to be something we can do.”

Klaus eyed them. He saw the fear in their eyes. Fear for Gilbert. He saw the apprehension But he also saw a shared determination. A fire. A will to fight. Klaus thought hard, chewing his lip. Then, solution found, he nodded and began to scribble furiously on a fresh sheet of paper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism. CONSTRUCTIVE! Please and thank you. Anyway, I will see y'alls next time! Farewell!


End file.
